


“自然系列”第10部：自然的联络

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [10]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：Blair和Jim在卡车里实现双方大和谐，没错，卡车里。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Kudos: 1
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第10部：自然的联络

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983929) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



“我的天啊，Jim。你可以和我分享这些想法真的太了不起了。”娜奥米·桑德伯格真诚地说。而他的儿子，Blair Sandburg看到恋人脸上空白的表情，端起面前的水杯饮下一大口，以防当场笑出声。

“这个……谢谢夸奖，娜奥米。”Jim说，不自在地低头调整腿上的餐巾。

“我是说真的，Jim。”娜奥米仔细端详Jim的脸色，又说道：“考虑到你的成长方式以及你所处的社会环境——你能像这样表达你的感受真的太好了。”

“呃，是啊。”Jim清了清喉咙。“Blair一直，你知道的，非常重视这个。他一直帮我面对我的，呃，内在……”Jim求救似的看向Blair，但后者只是回以愉快而期待的眼神。“我的内在那什么来着……”Jim最终说，“真是感谢你的帮助，Blair！” 

“不，我看的出来。”娜奥米叹了口气说。“其实我才应该感谢你帮助Blair学会与人交往，尽管你是一名法律的暴力代理人……噢，我太开心了，”她自言自语地说，“还是不提这茬了。”

“Blair在与人交往方面大概并不需要帮助。”Jim笑着说。

“噢，他非常需要。”娜奥米瞥了儿子一眼，愉快地说。Jim注意到Blair在座位上不自在地动了动。“我是说，我非常赞同内心沉思，但Blair有些过分地沉浸在自己的脑子里了——”

“妈——”Blair提出抗议。

“别不承认，亲爱的，你确实总是这样——可你不能靠书度过一生，对不对？我知道有一部分是我的错——我们生活的方式，总是到处搬来搬去……让你觉得书本比人更真实——”

“我从来没这么想！”Blair否认道。

“你就是这么想的，亲爱的。”娜奥米回答。“不然你还能怎么想？身边每个人都来去匆匆，你没办法好好和人结识，但你可以重复阅读你的书。”娜奥米怜爱地对儿子笑笑。“再说，为什么你想成为一个人类学家呢？为什么你对人类群体如此着迷？”她问道，精致的手向小爆竹一样在空中挥动着。“承认吧，亲爱的，人们对你来说就像外星人——像一种研究对象。Jim，你会笑坏的。”娜奥米转向Jim，“但我之前完全没有意识到你们两个相爱了。我还以为——”她咯咯地笑起来，“我以为Blair只是想研究你一段时间。”Jim朝他的搭档看去，Blair的脸几乎涨成紫色。“我从没想过你们两个真的是恋人，因为——嗯，请不要误会，亲爱的，”她对Blair说，“不过我一直以为你不会投入一段感情如此长的时间。”

“注意呼吸，Blair。”Jim微笑着低语。

“我的老天啊。”Blair将脸埋进双手。

“我们住的地方通常没有多少别的小孩，”娜奥米靠近Jim，认真地对他说，“所以我觉得Blair上大学后有点过度补偿了——你懂吗，他恨不得认识学校里的每一个人。”Jim迎向她的目光，对她真诚地点头，同时听到Blair发出轻柔而窒息的呻吟。“不过，Blair，”娜奥米愉快地补充道，“你做得非常好——对不对，Jim？他能非常好地洞察人们的内心以及心理的运作方式——我确定你是一个非常优秀的人类学家，亲爱的。”

“呼吸，Blair。”Jim再次轻声提醒。

“我真的非常高兴你们两个在一起。”娜奥米说。“这意味着Blair终于学会如何与人保持距离——这一定是你教给他的事，Jim。他不可能从我这里学到这个。”她看着儿子，握住他的手。“亲爱的，我知道这话从我嘴里说出来很虚伪，但是我很开心你决定和一个人安定下来。当然，我享受我自己的人生——一直如此——但我仍然会为你担忧。毕竟，你一直和不同的人上床，宝贝——你离受到伤害可能只需要一个毒苹果。”

Jim被咖啡呛了一下，发出刺耳的声音，娜奥米转过头看向他。“真的，Jim。一个毒苹果就会伤透我的天使的心，但这些都是过去了，对吧？”她对Jim微笑。“我想以后的事我真的管不了了，”她叹息一声。“如果Blair想和你一起工作，我无话可说。虽然你知道的，Jim，如果你是一个，雕塑家或者记者，或者其它任何职业的话，我会更开心。”

“很抱歉，娜奥米。”Jim轻声说。“可惜我没有多少艺术细胞。”

娜奥米挥挥手，示意无妨。“人无完人啊，”她回答，然后笑了起来。“不过我真的应该想到的——关于警察这方面——我应该想到性是其中的一部分。”

“我要去下洗手间。”Blair插嘴道，起身离开座位。

“娜奥米，我需要Blair做我的同路人，”Jim说。“无论从什么方面来说，都如此。”

娜奥米点点头。“我明白了，但你会保护他的，对吗？”她问道，眼眸中流露出恳求的神色。

“我发誓，我会用我的生命保护他的安全。”Jim认真地说。

“还有他的感情。”娜奥米说。“他非常早熟——也许是我的错，但我当时希望他在我身边，我太爱他了。所以他随我去了很多小孩也许不应该去的地方，看到很多小孩也许不应该看的事。我想是我太自私了，因为那时我没想到他其实很——孤独，你知道吗？”

“我明白。”Jim轻声说。

“我真的从没想过这一点——直到它发生的时候——好吧，他是那么聪明，让他早早上大学是有道理的，至少我知道他在哪里。”娜奥米说着，一手紧张地拂过她闪亮的红发。“大学的老师们似乎能理解他——天知道呢，有一半的时间我都搞不懂他。”

“你竟然有足足一半的时间能搞懂他？”Jim笑着问。

“大概有一半吧，”她承认道，“或者至少四分之一。”她微笑着修正。“我从未自称知识分子，但毕竟是他的母亲，可我仍然并不了解他，我觉得现在连他的老师也不能说真正了解他。那还有谁？他的爱人。你。你必须十分关心他才能搞明白——”

娜奥米停下来，抬起头微笑地看着走过来的Blair。

“我会想知道你们聊了些什么吗？”Blair无力地坐下。

“我只是和Jim说起那次我们和我当时的约会对象一起去纽约看的那些糟糕的朋克乐队——”

“泽维尔。”Blair说

“没错，就是他。”娜奥米说。“你突然就不见了，我正担心得要死，然后你又出现了！在一堆皮夹克里睡得正熟，缩成一团，好像整个世界都不关你事。”她笑起来。“Jim，那画面实在太可爱了——旁边的乐队正嘭！嘭！嘭！地弹吉他，那个可怕的男人还在拼命的尖叫！而他还能睡得那么香甜。”

“事后再看，这是一个悲伤的故事。”Blair对Jim说。“因为我在堪萨斯城错过了Sex Pistols乐队，真的后悔死了。”

“用不着，他们很差劲，你没有错过任何事。”娜奥米说。

“但是娜奥米，那绝对是文化史上一个历史性的时刻——”Blair反驳。

“胡说，”娜奥米说。“只有大喊大叫而已，我就在现场，目睹了全过程。”

“好吧，好吧，”Blair让了一步。“我们必须同意在这个问题上保留不同意见。那现在是怎么样，你接下来准备去哪儿？”

“嗯，我想是印度。”娜奥米回答。“那里有一个我很有兴趣的修行所——谷鲁语里称作‘Swamiji’——”

“我听说过他。”Blair说。“但是他的观点似乎过于消极——世界要下地狱了，湿婆会把你打出去，之类的。”

“我也听说了。”娜奥米说。“不过有人说他这样只是因为传统地遵循信仰的原因。艾米觉得他有真正的力量，她说她从那里回来的时候真的得到了洁净。”

“那么，祝你好运。”Blair说。“希望你旅程愉快。”

“希望你获得，呃，洁净之类的。”Jim补充说。

娜奥米微笑着说，“谢谢你，Jim。”然后她俯下身补充道，“给你的老岳母一个吻如何？”于是Jim倾身吻了吻她的脸颊。

——————————

“嘿——是你说想在公共场合见面的。”在下雨的夜晚驱车返家的路上，Jim对Blair说。

“没错，那是因为我以为她会杀了我，或者你。”Blair说，“我没想到她会把我分析个半死。”

“变成接受者的那一方不太好受，是吧？”Jim笑道。Blair没有回答，Jim看看他，因担忧而皱起眉。“Blair，别太在意了。她是你妈——她的职责就是让你难堪。”

“Jim，我离开的时候，她说了什么？”Blair安静地问。

“放松，Chief。你以为她能说什么？她很爱你。问我会不会好好照顾你。当然了，我说，我向她做了保证。但我没提保护你似乎刻在了我的基因里，好吗？”

“好吧，”Blair松了口气，紧张地拨弄自己的头发。“我只是不希望她——我是说，我是说，无论我变成什么样子，都是我自愿的选择——我不想她觉得我这么做是为了伤害她，仅此而已。”

“我觉得她完全没有那么想。事实上……”Jim停下来笑了一下。“我认为她接受得相当良好！”他说，不可思议地摊开手。

“天啊，握紧方向盘，Jim，别这样！——外面很黑，还在下雨！”Blair紧张地说，于是Jim放下双手。

“她非常支持你，也支持我们——虽然她不太高兴你做了警察，不过她似乎理解你为什么这么选择，并且尊重你选择自己的人生道路的权利。老实说，我现在还挺内疚曾经怀疑过她。”

“是啊，她就是这么神奇。”Blair沉思地呢喃。

“也许我不应该惊讶，”Jim摇摇头，“毕竟她是你的母亲啊——”

“这就是问题所在，Jim——她是我的母亲，所以她总是不得不为自己抚育我的方式做辩护。”Blair解释说。“我真的不想让她失望——”

“Blair，你不能总想着保护她免受别人的闲言碎语的影响，也不能想着变成你以为她期望你成为的样子。相信我，”Jim说。“一直以来我可是总让我的父亲失望。从某种角度说，你只需要说——去他的，走自己的路就行了。”卡车停在公寓楼前，Jim关掉引擎。

“我知道，但那是因为你不赞同你父亲的人生哲学，可我并不反对娜奥米的。再说，她对我抱着什么样的期望？保持政治和精神上的警觉，而不是把别人的脑袋射开花。” 

“那还好啊，至少前面一半你做到了。”Jim说。然后他停顿一下，转过身抱歉地面向Blair，“对不起，我不该那么说。”

“没关系，我认得你的‘防御机制’。”Blair轻声说。

“还是很抱歉。”Jim真诚地轻声回答。“我知道你不喜欢开这种玩笑。”

“看来我臭名昭著的暴力障碍浮出了水面。”Blair说。他侧身滑过前排座位，左腿轻轻摩擦Jim的右腿。“不过，你还是可以给我一些补偿。”

Jim看看他，张开手掌抚摸Blair牛仔裤包裹下的大腿，柔声说，“我会好好补偿你。”

“那就来啊。”Blair悄声说，转身面向Jim，伸出一只手隔着Jim的皮夹克抚摸他的胸口。

“什么，在这儿？卡车上？！”Jim呛咳一下。

“有什么关系。外面在下雨，附近没人的。”Blair低声说。

（TBC）

\----------

“这……Blair，”Jim犹豫着，而Blair把手伸到他颈后，仰起头来吻他。柔软的嘴唇蹭过Jim的嘴唇，热腾腾的气息拂过他的脸——下一秒，Blair的嘴唇紧紧黏在他的嘴上，一只胳膊紧紧搂住他的脑袋。Blair的另一只手摸进Jim的夹克，摸索着衬衣的扣子，一颗纽扣被解开，随后一只手掌覆上Jim的胸膛，在上面来回划着圈，他的手心是如此温暖，熨帖。Jim让自己的双手在Blair身上游走，隔着柔软的法兰绒布料轻轻抚摸，随后来到Blair头上，深深埋进茂密的头发中，同时用舌头探索着Blair的口腔，让那里的柔软温暖自己。Blair扭动着身体，热烈地回应他，全身散发着火热的温度。

“上帝啊，Blair，”两人最终分开，Jim难耐地低声说，“上帝啊，你真性感。”他的双手急切而欣赏地抚过Blair的身体，“这么性感——该死的火辣——好想要你——”

“那就来要。”Blair喘息着催促道。“摸摸我，就现在。快点，别磨蹭了——求你了，Jim——我想要——我需要——”他退开一点，靠到副驾驶的门上，双腿沿着座椅边缘伸开，七手八脚地解开牛仔裤放出他的勃起。他紧紧地攫住Jim的目光，然后握住自己的阴茎，缓缓地、诱惑地、挑逗地一抚。

Jim立刻俯身过去，挥开他的手，换上自己的，Blair轻柔的呻吟和划过脸庞的愉悦立刻鼓舞了他，他将另一只手塞到Blair身下，揉捏他的臀肉。Blair把头靠到车门上，闭上双眼。Jim温柔地抚弄着，看着眼前的Blair衣衫整齐，只露出正握在自己手里的优美温暖的阴茎，脸庞被放荡的快乐晕染，这画面让他感到无比地兴奋，仿佛Blair虽然衣衫整齐，但胜似赤裸——

“你知道这会让我作何感受。”Jim说，明显不是一个问句。

Blair微笑起来，低声说，“罪恶。”

“你就喜欢这样。”这同样不是一个问题。Jim俯下身体，轻柔地吻他的脸庞，加快手上抚弄的动作。

Blair发出赞同地呢喃，然后补充道，“你也喜欢。你喜欢我这样——你需要。”

“我需要。”Jim承认道，知道他说得没错，知道自己一直都渴望一个顽皮的、回应迅速的爱人来激励他，帮他克服自己的抗拒、压抑——甚至是常识。当然，他同样渴望一个不存在性障碍问题的恋人：Jim一人的障碍就够两个人受了。

Blair闭着眼睛发出一声喟叹，有节奏地抬起臀部，寻求快感——从Jim的手中。他自然流露的性欲激发了Jim的欲望，让他呻吟出声。当Blair伸手轻轻抚摸他的另一条手臂，Jim吓了一跳。Jim看着捉住他小臂的手，又看向Blair，后者用散发热情的黑色眼睛望着他。

“摸摸你自己，”Blair急切地催促，“和我一起射……”Jim紧张地想，“不，不行，我在一辆卡车上，我不能——”一定是忽然的神经紧张让他加重了手上的力道，Blair忽然“啊——”的叫出声，头侧到一边。Jim感觉Blair的身体在他手下愉快地跃动，感到自己的勃起同情地回应一般地抽动一下，然后他想到，“噢，我可以——是的，是的，我可以。”然后他伸手解开裤子，握住自己的阴茎开始抚弄，就这么弄了好一会儿，直到跟上Blair的节奏，像以前一样，一如既往地跟随Blair的节奏。

然后Jim绷紧身体，叹息着射了。他知道Blair——比任何人都能在激情的海洋中冲浪的Blair——在他身旁迷失了，漂浮在感官的海洋中，于是他咬紧牙关狠狠地抚弄他，带着他向上攀登，直到送他翻过欲望的浪头，向下坠落。

“噢，太棒了。”Blair轻声低语。Jim将自己沾满精液的手指伸到Blair丰满的唇边，又愤怒于自己大胆僭越的行为。Blair睁开双眼，倾身向前舔去上面的精液，就像Jim已经预料的那样。Jim几乎被Blair的舌头环绕手指的感觉带到神游的境地，但立即被观看Blair如此做的视觉刺激所阻拦，这个厚颜无耻的性行为简直让他癫狂，正如他已经预料到的那样。缓缓地，他将手指放到自己嘴边，舔舐自己手指上Blair的精液，看着Blair注视自己的动作，看着Blair绽开一个微笑，看着Blair的眼睛为自己燃烧起来。

“吻我。”Blair嘶声说。Jim俯下身体轻柔地，深深地吻他，品尝他们的味道在他舌尖融合，爆炸。

最终，他撤回身体，结束这个吻，柔声说，“现在准备好上楼了吗？”

“我想是的。”Blair回答，双手放在Jim的头上，抚摸他和脸庞。“我是那么爱你。”他轻声说。

“上楼，”Jim说，“回家。”Blair快速地最后吻他一次，然后两人收拾好自己，冲进冰冷的雨幕，跑向公寓门口。

\----------

“洗澡。”一打开公寓门，Blair就迫不及待地说，他一边将夹克挂在衣帽架上一边修正道，“热水澡。”

“好主意。”Jim说，然而他的电话响了起来。“你先去，我马上来。”他对Blair说。Blair踢掉鞋子，走进浴室。

“你好？”Jim接通电话。

“Jim，是我，西蒙。”

“发生什么事？”Jim立刻问道，本能地查看手表上的时间。

“不，没出什么事。”西蒙马上回答。

“你还在警局？”

“不，我在家，早到家了。”西蒙说。“不是为工作上的事。”

“那是什么？”Jim疑惑地问，坐到一旁的沙发臂扶手上。

“我想和你谈谈一些我实在不应该告诉你的事。”西蒙说。

“什么？”Jim问。

“你现在是一个人吗？”西蒙问。

“目前是的。”Jim看看紧闭的浴室的门，听到里面传出哗哗的水声，感觉透过门传出的水汽的热度，好奇Blair怎么能忍受这么高的水温——

“今天玛格丽特·卡伦兹交给我一份报告，她是Blair在强奸案之后去看的那个咨询师。按理说我真的不应该——”

“西蒙，你就说吧。”Jim说。西蒙干干地笑了一声。

“报告很有意思，真的，”西蒙说。“她说——她说Sandburg是最坏的那种病人。”

“最坏的？”Jim好笑地重复道，眉毛扬到天际。

“没错。”西蒙说，也笑了。“听上去很没有道理。实际上，她的原话是——等一下，你会喜欢的——”他说着，Jim听到他的队长翻动着纸张。“therapy proof。”

“therapy proof？”Jim不可思议地重复，“Blair？”

“她就是这样说的，Jim。”西蒙证实道。“文件就在我眼前，白纸黑字。”

“她到底是什么意思？”Jim替恋人感到不快。

“Jim，她的意思是Blair太擅长这个了。她看的书他都看过，他知道所有正确的答案，知道怎么令人信服地传达出这些答案。Jim，他们在按同一个剧本演出，所以她没办法把他刨开一条缝。”

“那她干嘛想要把他刨开一条缝？”Jim问。

“因为……这就得说到不那么有趣的部分。她说他表现得对杀死麦克因斯毫无心理负担，但她觉得也许不完全是这样。她认为Blair也许隐瞒了一些事。”

“请原谅我，长官，因为我也不会因杀死那家伙而心怀不安的。”Jim说，“而且他当然隐瞒了一些事——比如整个哨兵-向导的事，也许她嗅到了这个。”

“有可能。”西蒙回答。“无论如何，她的建议是让他回到正常的工作，不过要留意他任何不同寻常的行为。”

“是的，多简单啊，说得好像我能发现一样。”Jim讥讽地说。

“是的，对Sandburg来说，这很有挑战。”西蒙承认道。“我猜我们就注意一些……对他来说反常的行为。”

“我甚至想象不到对他来说反常的行为可能是什么……”Jim懊恼地说。

“嗯，如果发现他剪了头发或者投给共和党，马上叫救护车。”西蒙哼了一声。

“我会的，”Jim大笑着回答。“谢谢你的消息，西蒙。”

“不用谢，明天见。”西蒙说着挂断了电话。

Jim关掉电话放到咖啡桌上。“Therapy-proof，”他自言自语地嘟哝一句然后甩了甩脑袋，脱下鞋子，将毛衣翻过头顶。

他站起身，转身准备朝浴室走去，这时电话又响了起来。他叹息一声，坐到沙发上，捡起电话。“你好？”

“Jimmy？”威廉·埃利森的声音透过听筒传过来。

\-----------

Jim沉浸在淋浴的热浪中，享受着热水从脸上流下冲刷身体，全身的肌肉都放松下来——老天，Jim永远不会理解他多喜欢这种感觉，以及当你童年时生活在公社并且每天花大量时间四处挖掘和探险后，这仍然是一种看成奢侈的放纵。

过了一会儿，感觉自己的指尖都泡缩了但还没有等到Jim进来，于是他关掉花洒，伸手取过——一条、两条、三条——毛巾，一条围在腰间，一条批在肩膀上，另一条裹住头发，然后走出淋浴间，进入充满热汽的浴室。

他细致地擦干身体，避免一会儿走出温热的浴室后感到寒冷，然后穿上一件T恤和旧汗衫，接着小心地把毛巾整整齐齐地挂在毛巾杆，正如Jim——神奇的Jim！——会希望它们摆成的样子。

最后，他懒洋洋地走出浴室，仍然用毛巾擦拭着头发——然后一眼看到Jim显然充满痛苦地蜷缩在沙发上。毛巾掉落到地上，他惊慌失措地奔到Jim身边，准备引导他、抚慰他，呼叫救护车——他抓住爱人的胳膊，将他翻过身，抚摸他的脸——急切地喊，“Jim！”——Jim转向他，他的眼里还有泪水，但Blair停下来，他意识到Jim在……大笑。

“天呐，James！”Blair生气地用力捶打Jim的肩膀。

Jim喘着粗气，指着他刚才丢在沙发上的行动电话，说道：“我的父亲——”然后他捂住肚子，又笑得浑身颤抖。

“啥？”Blair问。“到底是什么这么好笑？”

“他说——他说——”Jim挣扎着吐出字眼，然后开始模仿他父亲的声音。“‘Jimmy，’”他开始说，然后紧紧捂住肚子，呼吸着空气。“‘Jimmy’，”他再次开口，准确地模仿他父亲的声调，“‘有个疯女人打电话来——’”他又停了下来，侧身倒在沙发上，笑得上气不接下气。

“疯女人？”Blair重复道，然后他的眼睛瞪大了，“噢，不……”

“‘Jimmy，有个疯女人打电话过来——她说——她说——’”

“噢，不不不不不，”Blair半是好笑半是不敢相信地恳求道。

“‘——她说你带那孩子上床了！’”

Blair举起双手捂住脸。

“‘带那孩子上床了！’”Jim高声重复。“相信我，他把这句话说得——像殖民时期！”Jim脱口而出，几乎无法停下咯咯的笑声。“就好像——我们在某个种植园里，我把我的一个奴隶带上床！噢，噢，我的天啊，我不能呼吸了！”

“Jim！噢，Jim，我很抱歉。”Blair说。“娜奥米不应该——”

“你道个什么歉？这他妈的搞笑死了！这就是我家的老头子——他看问题的方式！埃利森家的人拥有天赐的权利去做任何交易，和任何你想上的人上床。天啊，我真希望我是他墙上的一只苍蝇，好亲眼看到他们的对话！娜奥米说不定还希望我们大家一起过圣诞节！”Jim惊叹地说。

“我们不过圣诞节。”Blair喃喃。

（译注：Blair和娜奥米被认为是犹太人。）

“那就光明节，冬至节，宽扎节！”Jim一边说一边擦拭眼睛，“随便什么节。毕竟她觉得我们现在是一家人了！耶稣啊，玛利亚啊，约瑟夫啊！能帮我倒杯水吗？”

Blair飞快地走进厨房，端着一杯水回来，递给Jim，后者坐起身，一口喝了下去。

“你确定不来点儿更烈的？”Blair试探地问。

“Blair，那种语气！”Jim紧紧地盯着他，继续说。“你错过了那种语气！那种老练地‘我们是世界上最精英的男人’的语气！那种‘你不可能和那个男孩上床了！’的语气！以及——”他结结巴巴地继续，“最厉害的部分是，Blair——我完全不确定他愤怒的原因是你是一个男人，还是你是一个犹太人！”Jim放声大笑，再次倒在沙发上。

“噢，老天爷，”Blair笑着低声说，“我的天啊……”

“乡村俱乐部，犹太人禁止入内。”Jim一边说，一边假作严肃地晃动一根手指。不然我们该怎么处理我艾米丽阿姨的珍珠项链啊——嗯，我真不知道。”

（译注：上面这部分指的应该是Jim出生于富贵白人阶层，普遍看不起犹太人等有色人种。）

“我们可以拆开它。”Blair说，试着分享Jim的笑话，同时坐到沙发上Jim被袜子包裹的脚上。“我可以把表扣镶在肚脐眼儿上。”

“好主意。”Jim喘着气说。“我们可以在你的耳朵上挂满珍珠——五颗或者六颗，每一边都挂上。我的天啊，有趣——太他妈有趣了。”他躺了一会儿，慢慢平复自己的呼吸。“那个可怜的男人，太可怜了。”他叹息一声，“我1978年拒绝耶鲁入学通知的时候，他觉得自己跌倒了谷底。上帝，我就是他的耻辱工厂。”

“那你们还——等等，你拒绝了耶鲁的入学通知？”Blair惊声叫道。

Jim不在意地挥挥手。

“但是Jim！——好吧，算了！”Blair说，“那你们还说什么了？”

“还要说什么？我直接挂了电话。”Jim说。这时，电话又响了起来。Jim一动不动地躺在那里，惬意地在长沙发上舒展身体，看着Blair死死盯着还在响铃的电话，眼睛里露出愉快的申请——然后，Blair抓起电话，接通。

“Jimmy？”一个语带担忧的声音传来。

“呃，不，我是Blair，Blair Sandburg。”Blair看着Jim说。

“噢，是的。你好，Blair——我是，嗯，比尔·埃利森，Jim的父亲——”

“就像我不知道一样。”Blair心想。“噢，是您啊，”他用最有礼、最客气的声音说，“您还好吗？”

“我很好，谢谢。”老埃利森有些犹豫地回答，“我，嗯，我可以和Jim说话吗？”

“呃，稍等。”Blair说，他看着Jim，递出电话。Jim看看他，看看电话，然后摇摇头。

“呃，埃利森先生——Jim他……他现在不太舒服。”Blair说。

“是啊，我想也是。”老埃利森回答，Blair听到他轻轻地悲伤地叹了口气。

“你要给他留个话吗？”Blair问。

“留个话？”老埃利森沉吟着。“留话？见鬼，我不知道。对了，呃，Blair——我今天接到一个电话——”

“那可能是我的母亲。”Blair赶紧说，试图在威廉·埃利森说出“疯女人”之前打断他。

“啊，”老埃利森轻声说。“我明白了。”

“非常抱歉，埃利森先生。”Blair说。“她——她不应该打扰您的——”

“不，没关系，”老埃利森说。“没事。那真的是你母亲？”

“我估计是的。”Blair说。

“噢，”老埃利森回答。“那么，我想……”他的声音逐渐降低，Blai耐心地等待金融奇才威廉·埃利森拼凑好所有的碎片，然后听到他清清嗓子。“那么也许，嗯……也许你和Jim愿意……嗯，你知道的，愿意什么时候一起来吃个午餐？”

“午餐？”Blair重复道。Jim立刻坐了起来，瞪着他疯狂地摇头。Blair看着他，轻巧地从沙发上跳起来，避开Jim抢电话的动作。“呃，好啊，”他说，而Jim猛地站起身。“我想我们很乐意去——”他朝左边躲开，又闪到右边，绕着沙发躲避Jim的追赶。“听起来不错，”他视线紧紧盯着Jim，快速地对着话筒说，“你觉得什么时候比较好？”他拼命地朝厨房的餐桌跑去，扭动身体，转向较远的那边。

“星期天，中午？”威廉·埃利森问道。“在我这里，怎么样？”

“星期天？”Blair大声地对Jim重复，绕着餐桌转圈，不让Jim逮到他。Jim Ellison疯狂而惊悚地做着掐喉咙地动作，Blair做了个鬼脸，假装无助地在空中挥舞一下双手。“星期天大概没问题，”他回答，“我会和Jim商量一下。”他随意地补充道，忽视Jim正以堪比马歇·马叟的风度和技巧愤怒地在他眼前表达“星期天非常有问题”的涵义——嗨，说不定马歇·马叟那一套完全是胡说八道呢。

（译注：马歇·马叟，法国犹太裔戏剧家，以默剧小丑而闻名。马叟其自成一格的默剧演出，被公认为无人能出其右。）

“很好。”老埃利森回答，Blair听出他似乎如释重负。“告诉Jimmy——说我很期待见到他。告诉他——没有了，就这么告诉他吧。噢，对了Blair——你有什么不想吃或不能吃的东西吗？”

“我吗？我什么都吃。”Blair回答，对Jim做出一个“瞧瞧他多么周到体贴——别再混蛋了”的表情。Jim精确地模仿着，“你要突破我的底线了，Blair！”Blair只做了几个简单的手势，回答道，“就这样吧，好吗？！”Jim转过身，重重地穿过客厅走到客厅另一头。

“噢，好的，那就行。那么，我等你的消息。如果——如果你不能来的话，请打电话告诉我。”他说，不过两人都知道他的意思是：如果Jim不愿前去。

“没问题，很高兴和您通电话，先生。”Blair回答，然后挂断电话放在餐桌上。

Jim在客厅另一边瞪着他，手指握紧又松开。Blair也看着他，双臂抱在胸前，一动也不动。Jim走过来，眼神中露出危险的神色。Blair仍然与他的目光对视，坚持自己的立场。Jim走得更近了，以令人生畏的姿态高高地笼罩在他面前。Blair伸直脖子盯着他，咬紧牙关，坚守阵地。Jim伸手握住Blair的脖子，手指滑过Blair的喉咙，Blair感到它们在颤抖。他仍旧一动不动，直直地看进Jim的双眼，嘶声说，“我做了你想做的，替你做了你想要做的，我所做的，一直是你希望我做的——”Jim看着他，双手垂落了下来。他转过身，跌坐在餐桌旁的一把椅子上。Blair走到他身后，用强劲的手指揉捏他紧绷的肩部肌肉，小声地说，“没事了，别担心，没关系的。”

（完）


End file.
